


Aunque no me veas

by Galaxia_Infinita



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: M/M, Post-Títeres de la magia, Sexo relativamente explícito, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia_Infinita/pseuds/Galaxia_Infinita
Summary: El trabajo como nuevo director de la Torre de Nigromancia de Idyll y los impedimentos que se encuentra durante el camino hacen que Clarence vuelva a hundirse en la desesperación y la melancolía.Pero su amado Hazan está ahí para recordarle lo bueno que hay en él y el amor que los une.Por eso se lo lleva de viaje para mostrarle que, a pesar de todo lo malo, también pueden encontrar cosas buenas.





	Aunque no me veas

Inaugurar el Taller de la Torre ha sido fácil. Acondicionar algunas de las salas vacías que no se utilizaban no ha llevado más trabajo que una modesta reforma: abrir un par de paredes, reubicar algunas mesas, conseguir el material necesario. Ariadne trajo con ella a un par de nigromantes y de alquimistas de la zona, que tenían proyectos en mente que podían desarrollar allí y que venían recomendados por su familia. También hay un par de alumnos que, como Hazan, han renunciado a su puesto como estudiantes de magia y han preferido decantarse por lo que hacen allí. Ahora tienen abiertas las solicitudes, para que el que lo desee pueda unirse al grupo.

Todo marcha sobre ruedas. O lo haría si no fuera por los escollos que se están encontrando por el camino.

Casar la magia con la ciencia no está siendo tarea fácil.

El primer impedimento que han encontrado ha sido el económico.

Muchas de las familias nobles que financian la escuela han puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse del proyecto de Clarence y han amenazado con retirar sus fondos si se otorgan becas o estancias gratuitas a aquellos que no forman parte del grupo de estudiantes de la Torre. Por suerte, la familia de Ariadne ha puesto remedio a ese detalle, asumiendo la manutención de los miembros del taller que no se la pueden permitir y ahora buscan mecenas que costeen los gastos que generan los materiales para los inventos.

El segundo impedimento ha sido más difícil de atajar.

El miedo de que algo como el Taller pueda corromper la magia asusta a muchos de los alumnos, pero también a nobles y miembros de la realeza de Marabilia. La creencia de que la magia es un elemento natural indómito que no debe ser manipulado por nadie más que por hechiceros experimentados está ampliamente extendida y convencerles de lo contrario está resultando una tarea ardua. Incluso ha empezado a correr el rumor de lo que ocurrió en la sala de las pociones y que dejó ciego a Archibald y manco a Clarence es, precisamente, un intento fracasado de mezclar magia con ciencia.

A pesar de todo, el nuevo director de la Torre de Nigromancia de Idyll no se rinde, aunque las fuerzas empiezan a flaquear. El nuevo cargo le lleva mucho más trabajo del que hubiese imaginado: llevar las cuentas, organizar los horarios, distribuir las tareas, supervisar la enseñanza y el Taller, atender a los alumnos y a sus familias. Además, tiene que combinar todo ello con los viajes por Marabilia pues se siente en la obligación de asistir a las audiencias que le piden nobles y reyes, para contarles de primera mano cuáles son sus intenciones para con el Taller y demostrarles que sus creaciones no puede repercutir de forma negativa en el bienestar de los reinos. Todo lo contrario.

A todo eso se suma otro hándicap: ha perdido una mano y todavía no se ha acostumbrado a ello.

Tener a Hazan cerca en todo momento lo ayudaba a sobrellevar esa carencia, pero ahora que su antiguo aprendiz ha empezado a trabajar en el Taller y las horas que comparten se han reducido, Clarence lo echa tanto de menos que siente que no puede seguir adelante solo. Pero no puede decírselo, tampoco puede pretender atar a Hazan a su lado para siempre. Su pareja tiene sus propios proyectos y es feliz dedicándose a ellos. Él tiene que aprender a desenvolverse solo.

Pero…

Entra en su despacho, como cada mañana, después de pasar por el comedor a por el desayuno. Un montón de papeleo lo espera en el escritorio, como de costumbre. Clarence se sienta en si silla y observa los pergaminos, entre frustrado y desanimado. Por más que se esfuerce en hacerlos desaparecer, a la mañana siguiente hay otro montón ocupando el mismo sitio. Solicitudes para estudiar en la Torre o para desarrollar un proyecto en el Taller, misivas de nobles ofendidos por sus cambios, facturas pendientes de pagar, gente en apuros que pide ayuda a la Torre y a la magia.

Una montaña de tareas sin fin, de tareas que nadie le agradece y que todo el mundo está dispuesto a criticar si no cumple a la perfección.

Y aunque lo haga.

Frustrado, barre de un manotazo los pergaminos, que vuelan por los aires hasta caer al suelo. Lo hace con la mano izquierda, movido por el instinto, y el hecho de no sentir nada en esa extremidad mientras descarga su frustración todavía lo hace sentir más inútil.

Lleva noches durmiendo mal. La última entrevista que mantuvo con uno de los mecenas que le pidió explicaciones no fue bien. A pesar de que trató de explicarle el asunto por activa y por pasiva, el hombro no dejó ni un momento de tergiversar sus palabras y manipularlas para volverlas contra él. Lo acusó de inocente y estúpido.

Y, por un momento, Clarence creyó que lo era.

Mira el producto de su rabia, sobre el tapiz que cubre el suelo. ¿Vale la pena el esfuerzo que está haciendo? ¿De verdad todo esto (el Taller, el cambio de paradigma) ayudará a crear un mundo mejor? Clarence tiene cada vez más dudas al respecto. Quizás debería dejar a un lado todas sus atolondradas ideas y abandonar el cargo, hacerse a un lado para que otro nigromante mucho más capacitado lo ocupe y devuelva la magia al lugar sagrado que le corresponde.

Quizás tu tío siempre tuvo razón, a fin de cuentas.

Se pasa la mano buena por la cara y después, con un gesto y el susurro de sus labios, lanza un hechizo de viento para recoger los pergaminos desparramados por el suelo y los devuelve sobre la mesa. Esta mañana no puede enfrentarse a ellos. Esta mañana ha fracasado.

Sale de su despacho y entra en el de al lado, que han habilitado como tal y en el que una de las nigromantes recién graduadas hace las veces de ayudante y secretaria de dirección, ahora que Hazan ha dejado el puesto para dedicarse a sus cosas.

—Eithel —llama a la chica, que parece muy ocupada con unas pócimas—. Hoy tengo algo que hacer, así que encárgate de las peticiones que hay sobre mi mesa. Sabes cómo responder a la mayoría. Deja las demás para mañana o remíteselas a la Maestra Ariadne si tienen relación con el Taller. Si viene alguna visita, diles que vuelvan mañana.

—¿Y si es urgente, director?

—Llama a la Maestra Anthea. Pero sólo si es realmente importante.

 

 

Hazan llega poco después. Asoma la cabeza dentro del mismo despacho y saluda a Eithel.

—Buenos días, ¿sabes si Clarence… digo… el Director está ocupado?

—Oh, hola, Hazan. El Director ha salido.

—¿Ha salido?

—Me ha dicho que tenía algo que hacer, que hoy no estaba disponible.

Hazan frunce el ceño, pero aun así agradece la respuesta y se va.

Mientras recorre los oscuros pasillos de la Torre, piensa en que Clarence no le ha dicho que tuviera nada que hacer. De hecho, hace un par de días que apenas se ven, porque él ha estado muy ocupado ultimando los detalles de un invento basado la prótesis que vio en Dahes, y que ha perfeccionado con algo de escamas de dragón.

Piensa en la última conversación que mantuvo con Clarecen: fue la noche anterior, cuando compartieron cena. Pero fue algo rápido, antes de que él se despidiera, apurado, para regresar al Taller a dar los últimos toques a su desarrollo.

De repente, lo invade una oleada de culpabilidad. Sabe que los últimos tiempos están siendo difíciles para Clarence. Hace varias semanas que ni siquiera duermen juntos: al principio porque los viajes mantenían ocupado al nuevo Director, después, porque a pesar de que Hazan intentaba acercarse a él, el otro lo rehuía.

Hazan no quería forzarlo, pensaba que si le daba espacio para aclimatarse, aquello le vendría bien a Clarence. Además, debe confesar que ha estado muy abducido con ese proyecto que tiene entre manos, y los días y las semanas se han pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

 Pero ahora que lo piensa, se da cuenta de que Clarence se muestra cada vez más taciturno.

La imagen de un aura oscura hecha jirones vuelve a su mente y Hazan siente pánico. No quiere que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. Y no va a permitirlo. Tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

Recorre la Torre en busca de su pareja, yendo a todos los lugares en los que se le ocurre que puede estar: su habitación, la habitación de Ariadne, el Taller, la biblioteca.

Pero no hay ni rastro de él en ninguno de ellos.

¿Dónde demonios puede estar? ¿Quizás ha tenido que abandonar la Torre por una urgencia?

A Hazan sólo se le ocurre un modo de averiguarlo y, en un arrebato, se dirige hasta su habitación. Abre el baúl junto a la cama para rebusca entre sus pertenencias, hasta encontrar algo que hace tiempo que no usa, pero que sabe que ahora le será de mucha utilidad: su medallón.

Lo toma entre sus manos y evoca en su mente la imagen de Clarence. La piedra azul emite un pequeño rayo de luz y Hazan sale disparado tras él. Aunque, antes de haber alcanzado el final del pasillo, decide que hay otro lugar que debe visitar antes.

 

Encuentra a Clarence en los jardines, en un lugar remoto en el que nadie se aventura, porque hay que cruzar un riachuelo y escalar una pared angosta. Está apoyado en un árbol y mira al vacío.

—¡Clarence! —exclama Hazan, al verlo. Y corre hacia allí.

El Director vuelve la cabeza hacia él, pero sus ojos parecen vacíos.

—Hazan —murmura, sin ganas, aunque intenta dibujar una sonrisa pobre en sus labios, que se desvanece pronto como si hubiese sido un reflejo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada.

—¿No tienes frío?

Clarence se encoge de hombros y Hazan se sienta a su lado. Le toma con cuidado la mano mala entre las suyas. Sabe que Clarence no siente nada ahí, pero es un gesto de aceptación, un gesto que quiere transmitir el amor incondicional que siente por él en todas sus partes.

—Y tú, ¿no tienes trabajo en el Taller?

Hazan niega con la cabeza.

—No.

—Mentiroso.

El chico esboza una sonrisa ligera.

—Es verdad. Sí que tengo algo que hacer. Pero tú eres más importante.

—No necesito que me cuides, Hazan. Y sólo estoy un poco cansado. Necesitaba tomarme un respiro.  Por cierto, ¿cómo me has encontrado? Creí que nadie conocía este lugar.

—Con esto.

Hazan muestra su medallón y Clarence arquea ligeramente las cejas.

—Eso es trampa.

—Tú también has hecho trampa escondiéndote aquí.

—Si tú lo dices…

Entonces, Hazan se inclina hacia Clarence y toma su medallón. Como movido por instinto, él levanta la mano derecha y la aferra a la de su chico, para impedirle lo que se propone. Pero, después de un leve titubeo, la desliza otra vez hacia abajo y se rinde.

Así, Hazan desnuda el aura de Clarence.

Nunca ha recuperado el blanco que tenía cuando abandonó la Torre por primera vez, pero es cierto que con el paso de los días ha ido adquiriendo un tono más colorido, mientras que el negro ha quedado relegado a un suave sombreado y al color que rellena las cicatrices que la surcan.

Sin embargo, ahora el negro ha vuelto a extenderse y los colores, a difuminarse.

Hazan siente un pinchazo al verla.  La analiza, pero no dice nada. En vez de eso, apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Clarence.

—Tengo que ir a hacer una entrega para el Taller y quiero que me acompañes.

—Sabes que no puedo, Hazan. Tengo miles de cosas por hacer. Cosas que no terminan nunca.

—Sólo serán unos días. Tres, como mucho. No está muy lejos de aquí. Y ya he hablado con tu tía al respecto. Ella se encargará de todo durante tu ausencia. Además, está Ariadne.  

Clarence le dedica una mirada profunda y, por un momento, Hazan teme que vuelva a negarse. Pero no lo hace. En vez de eso, levanta la mano derecha y con ella le acaricia la mejilla. Para después depositar un beso en sus labios, que hace que el cuerpo de Hazan se estremezca por la nostalgia de esa intimidad que tanto ha echado de menos.

La brisa empieza a soplar, fría y húmeda, amenazando tormenta.

—Ven, volvamos dentro —dice Hazan, interrumpiendo el contacto y tirando de la mano de Clarence para obligarlo a ponerse en pie—. Está a punto de llover y ahora no nos conviene ponernos enfermos. Tengo muchas ganas de compartir este viaje contigo.

—Y, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás. Es una sorpresa.

 

 

Parten a la mañana siguiente, al alba. He estado lloviendo toda la noche y los caminos son un lodazal. Pero, por surte, el sol inicia su recorrido en un cielo raso que les augura un viaje plácido.

El camino les toma todo el día. Recorren campos, cruzan bosques y rodean pueblos. No es hasta que ya ha caído la noche y un despejado cielo nocturno salpicado de luciérnagas los envuelve como una manta que llegan a un pueblo rodeado de campos yermos, pues la época de cosecha ha quedado ya muy atrás.

Clarence observa el lugar con curiosidad. No es un pueblo grande, pero tampoco pequeño. Hay chozas de madera en las afueras y casas de piedra en el centro. Caminando junto a sus monturas, alcanzan la plaza central que es bastante grande y tiene aspecto de albergar un gran mercado en los días en los que se celebra. Allí, toman una calle lateral que Hazan señala después de estudiar el mapa que lleva entre las manos.

—Es aquí —el muchacho indica un gran portón, situado a media altura en esa misma calle

Hay una campanilla que cuelga junto a él y Hazan la hace sonar. Al poco, una ventanilla se abre en la madera y una mujer de mediana edad con un pañuelo en la cabeza se asoma, acompañada de un candil.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué desean?

—Buenas noches, disculpen la intromisión a estas horas —se lanza el más joven, que es el que lleva la voz cantante en todo ese asunto, en realidad—. Soy Hazan, técnico del Taller, y este es mi acompañante, el Director de la Torre de Nigromancia de Idyll. Vengo de parte de Brugellia.

La mujer abre mucho los ojos y se lleva una mano a la boca. Tras ello, se apresura a abrir las hojas del portón, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Primero una y después la otra.

—Pasen, pasen —les indica con una reverencia—. Pueden entrar los caballos también, hay espacio.

Dentro, los dos jóvenes se encuentran un gran patio de piedra, presidido por un pozo. Hay cajas de madera a un lado y un lavadero al otro. También algunas plantas en macetas.

—Pueden atar los caballos aquí —la mujer señala un poste de madera junto al lavadero—. Les traeré paja y agua. Por cierto, mi nombre es Elianora, pero imagino que ya lo sabrán.

Hazan asiente.

—Sí. Brugellia me habló de usted. Y de su hija Luna. Por eso estoy aquí. Imagino que le habrá escrito para avisarla.

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Pero no sabía cuándo iban a venir. No me lo especificó. Si lo hubiese sabido les habría preparado una recepción… más acorde. Lo siento.

—Oh. No se preocupe, no necesitamos nada especial. Sólo hemos venido a ver a la niña.

—Ahora Luna está durmiendo. Aunque si necesitan que la despierte…

Hazan pone cara de sorpresa y levanta las manos.

—¡No, no! No hará falta. Podemos verla por la mañana. Si nos indica una posada en la que pasar la noche…

—¿Una posada? ¡Ni hablar! Hay habitaciones de sobra en esta casa. Si me permiten que se las prepare y no tienen inconveniente en compartir techo con una familia humilde, estaríamos encantados de que se quedasen.

—Será un placer, doña Elianora.

 

La familia les ha ofrecido un plato caliente y una jarra de vino a cada uno. Elianora, su marido y sus tres hijos mayores los han acompañado mientras comían, a pesar de que ellos ya lo habían hecho horas antes. Pero al menos han podido charlar un poco. Después, mientras los chicos recogían, la mujer les ha mostrado a Hazan y Clarence sus habitaciones: dos estancias gemelas conectadas por una puerta interior. No son gran cosa, pero están limpias y bien acondicionadas.

—Me tendrán que disculpar, pero no tenemos camas de sobra. Pero les he puesto colchones de paja. Son mullidos y están bien remendados, espero que no los encuentren muy desagradables al tacto. El agua de lo barreños es limpia, por si quieren asearse después del viaje.

—Es más que suficiente, doña Elianora. Están siendo ustedes muy amables.

La mujer pone una mano sobre el antebrazo de Hazan. Y con los ojos llorosos añade:

—No. Ustedes lo están siendo. No saben lo que esto significa para nosotros.

—Aunque no nos crea, nos hacemos una idea.

Cuando cierra la puerta tras ella al salir, Clarence inquiere, curioso:

—¿Me vas a contar de una vez de qué va todo esto?

Hazan se acerca a él y le toma las manos enguantadas, que ha cruzado sobre el pecho en actitud defensiva. Lo mira con tanta ternura y tanto amor que por un momento Clarence cree que se deshará.

—Sólo te pido un poco más de paciencia. Mañana te lo cuento todo. Ahora descansemos. Ha sido una cabalgata muy larga y seguro que estás agotado.

—Me parece bien, aprendiz. Aunque es una lástima que tengamos que hacerlo separados.

—Pero estamos de invitados. No podemos hacer lo que nos plazca. Tendrás que… esperar hasta que volvamos a la Torre para volver a compartir cama conmigo.

—¿Al menos dejarás que coja tu mano mientras me duermo? Luego puedes ir a tu alcoba. Es una suerte que tengamos esa puerta interior, ¿no te parece?

—Lo es —sonríe—. Y por supuesto que me quedaré, Clarence.

 

Cuando a la mañana siguiente se reúnen todos en la cocina para tomar el desayuno, Clarence empieza a entenderlo todo. Junto a los padres y los tres hermanos hay una niña, de uso siete u ocho años de edad.

Le falta la mitad de un brazo, desde el codo para abajo.

Es algo que salta a la vista de forma dolorosa. Clarence ha visto a otros amputados o tullidos, pero que una pequeña de esa edad sufra algo así lo hace aún más doloroso. Y le hace pensar en su propia tara.

—Nació así —explica Elianora mientras desayunan.

Sin embargo, la niña se mueve con total desenvoltura con sus tareas, a pesar de hacerlo con una sola mano. Salta a la vista que está habituada a ello.

Entonces, cuando han terminado y recogido, Hazan coloca su morral sobre la mesa y extrae de su interior lo que parece la imitación de un antebrazo hecho de cerámica y madera, terminado en una mano de cinco dedos que, a pesar de ser artificial, tiene un aspecto muy real. En el otro extremo hay una especie de funda de tela y unas correas para sujetarlo.

—Esta parte contiene una escama de dragón —explica Hazan, mostrándole el artilugio a todos los presentes—. Se trata de un objeto regenerador que actúa creando una unión entre el cuerpo y la prótesis. Ven, Luna, que te lo vamos a probar.

La niña se acerca, curiosa, bajo la mirada de sus padres y hermanos, que esperan expectantes el resultado. Hazan le pone la funda en el muñón y ajusta las correas. Tras ello, observa a la niña:

—Ahora, Luna, prueba a mover la mano.

Luna se mira el objeto acoplado al cuerpo y después de un leve titubeo, levanta ese nuevo brazo y lo mueve. Toda la familia deja escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Puedes coger alguna cosa? Ese plato, por ejemplo.

La pequeña se acerca hasta el montón de platos donde han comido, que han dejado a parte para enjuagar, y con movimientos algo torpes coge el primero de ellos. Aunque se le acaba escurriendo entre los dedos artificiales y cae al suelo, rompiéndose en dos.

—Bueno, vas a necesitar un poco de práctica —reconoce Hazan, llevándose una mano nerviosa al pelo—. Pero parece que la escama funciona.

Entonces, Elianora se acerca llorosa al chico y se aferra a su antebrazo.

—Esto que han hecho por mi hija… No tengo palabras. No sé cómo podré pagarles.

Hazan se ruboriza, sobrecogido por la efusividad de la mujer. Las lágrimas de ella se le contagian y tiene que rescatar una de traicionera que se le ha escapado de entre las pestañas.

—Tranquila, doña Elianora. Se trata de un prototipo, así que no tiene que pagar por él. Además, usted ha permitido que lo probásemos en su hija sin pedir nada a cambio. Es lo mínimo que le podemos dar a cambio.

—No podemos permitir que se vayan con las manos vacías. Tomen esto —se acerca al propio Clarence y le tiende una bolsa de tela. Cómo él no hace ademán de cogerla, le toma la mano y deposita ahí la bolsa. Por suerte es la mano buena—. No es mucho, pero es lo que podemos aportar al Taller de su Torre. Queremos que siga funcionando durante muchos años y que pueda seguir ayudando a gente como nuestra hija.

 

Clarence y Hazan se toman el resto del día libre. No pueden iniciar el camino de regreso, porque se les haría de noche, y la familia insiste en que se queden a cenar para celebrar el éxito del invento de Hazan. Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer para darles las gracias, aseguran.

Así pues, aprovechan el día para descansar y pasear por el pueblo y los alrededores. Estirar las piernas y perderse por el bosque les ayuda a despejar la mente. Y, de todos modos, Clarence sabe que esa era la intención de Hazan desde un principio: quería alejarlo de la Torre y de sus preocupaciones, quería darle un respiro. Por eso lo arrastró con él a un viaje en el que su compañía no le hacía ninguna falta.

Hay un hayal a una hora de camino, que según les cuenta un comerciante tiene las mejores vistas en cien kilómetros a la redonda, y los dos jóvenes se dirigen hacia allí y se dedican a pasear por entre las ramas ya casi desnudas y el suelo acolchado de rojo y ocre. El comerciante no mentía cuando recitaba alabanzas al lugar. Es mágico, aun con los árboles preparándose para el invierno y la decadencia de las últimas hojas desprendiéndose de las ramas. Los tonos rojos, ocres y marrones lo llenan de vida a pesar de la muerte.

Encuentran un pequeño lago entre el follaje y deciden tomarse un descanso mientras comen del pan recién horneado que les ha dado Elianora.

No han hablado mucho durante el camino, así que ahora que están en calma, Clarence aprovecha:

—Así que eso era lo que querías enseñarme.

—¿Qué… Qué te ha parecido? Quería que vieras con tus propios ojos aquello por lo que estás trabajando tan duro. Los frutos de _tu_ Taller.

—¿De mi Taller? El Taller es más tuyo que mío, Hazan. Y todo el trabajo que has hecho para crear esa… prótesis también ha sido tuyo. No tengo ningún mérito en esto.

—Pero no lo habría podido hacer sin ti. Sin tu apoyo, sin el hecho de que te hubieses arriesgado tanto para crear un espacio seguro donde poder desarrollarme. Además, yo no soy el único que trabaja allí. Hay grandes proyectos en ese Taller y sé que conseguiremos grandes cosas en él. Y todo es gracias a ti.

Clarence sonríe. Sigue pensando que el mérito no es suyo, sino de Hazan, pero no le va a quitar la emoción de creer que es un resultado compartido. Aunque en el fondo, quizás sí que él mismo ha aportado algo, aunque sea sólo un poco.

—Entonces, ¿ese es el proyecto en el que has estado tan ocupado las últimas semanas y del que apenas hablabas?

—Sí. Laeris me mostró algo parecido en Dahes, pero Ariadne me explicó que no conseguían hacer la conexión de la parte artificial con el cuerpo. Llevo tiempo estudiando las propiedades de las escamas de dragón y de las de sirena, así que se me ocurrió que quizás podía usarlos para hacer de puente.

» Por ahora es sólo un prototipo, pero viendo que funciona voy a trabajar para poder construirlo en serie y arreglar sus carencias.

—Eres increíble, Hazan.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero si yo no he hecho nada. Sólo añadirle los toques finales a…

—No. Tú le has dado vida a algo que estaba muerto.

Hazan se sonroja.

—No… No deberías decir esas cosas de mí. En realidad me movía un objetivo puramente egoísta.

—¿Un objetivo egoísta? Eso es imposible. Eres la persona más altruista que conozco.

—¡Pero es verdad! En realidad no es a esa niña a la que quería ayudar. Aunque reconozco que estoy muy contento de haberlo hecho y espero que el prototipo le sirva a muchas más personas. Sin embargo, a quien de verdad quería ayudar… era a ti. Un día conseguiré que tú también puedas volver a mover tu mano.

Clarence se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras, aunque una sombra de melancolía cruza su mirada antes de que la aparte y la fije en el lago. De forma casi inconsciente esconde su mano enguantada entre los pliegues de la manga de su túnica.

—No prometas aquello que no puedes cumplir, Hazan.

Pero entonces su chico mete su propia mano dentro de esos pliegues y la rescata. Le obliga a mostrarla. Con lentitud, le quita el guante, a pesar de la resistencia que presenta él. Y, después, se la acerca a los labios para besarla.

Clarence no siente el roce físico, pero aun así se estremece al contemplar la escena.

—Te lo juro —dice Hazan contra sus cicatrices—. Aunque me lleve toda la vida.

Clarence dibuja una leve sonrisa en sus labios y después acerca esa misma mano muerta a la mejilla de Hazan. Siente como el corazón se le desgarra al alcanzarla, porque no siente la piel de su amado al acariciarle. Aun así lo intenta. Y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas cuando Hazan la aprieta contra su rostro y frota la mejilla contra ella.

Pocas cosas duelen más que los momentos como ese. Pero se obliga a recordar que no es el fin del mundo. Sólo es una mano y la dio a cambio de algo mucho más preciado. Volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces. No se arrepiente.

Como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos, Hazan le toma también la derecha. Se la acerca al rostro y la acaricia con su otra mejilla.

—Te he echado de menos estos días —confiesa.

—Yo también.

—Sabes que estoy a tu lado, aunque no me veas.

—Lo sé.

—Pero la próxima vez, cuando me necesites, llámame. Sea lo que sea lo que esté haciendo. Nada será tan importante como tú.

—No me consientas, Hazan.

—No lo hago. Eres lo más valioso de mi vida. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y entonces ya no hay más que decirse y los que toman la palabra son sus cuerpos.

Se besan, con ternura.

Para sorpresa de Clarence, es Hazan el que lo empuja con suavidad sobre el mullido lecho de hojas. No despega los labios de él mientras lo hace, sino que sigue moviéndolos con suavidad sobre los suyos. Toma entre los dientes su labio inferior y lo muerde con cuidado. Después, deja paso a la lengua, que poco a poco se introduce entre los dientes de Clarence para buscar la suya, jugando al escondite con ella.

Clarence siente una súbita urgencia y presiona con más fuerza la mano derecha contra la mejilla de Hazan. No quiere hacer lo mismo con la izquierda, porque no la controla y podría lastimarlo. Eso lo frustra y la acaba apartando como si fuera un objeto roto que quisiera lanzarlo lejos.

Pero Hazan la captura en el vuelo y la vuelve a llevar contra su mejilla. Vuelve a besarla y a lamerla. La mima como si fuera algo preciado para él.

Entonces abre los ojos y separa sus labios.

—Es tuya y la quiero por igual. Aunque esté rota.

Conmovido por la declaración de amor, Clarence se incorpora. Abraza a Hazan por la espalda y lo conduce sobre el lecho improvisado. Él se tumba a su lado. No apartar la mirada de sus ojos entrecerrados mientras desabrocha primero el jubón que lo abriga y después deshace la lazada que mantiene cerrada la camisa, descubriendo su pecho. Lo acaricia, dibujando con los dedos cada músculo, cada hueso.

Hazan se deja querer, un poco encogido sobre sí mismo, no por el frío sino porque la vergüenza lo invade. Aunque desea aquello y lo ha hecho mil veces, nunca llega a acostumbrarse. Es demasiado íntimo, demasiado profundo. Es como estar en carne viva. Titubeando, levanta una mano dudosa y acaricia los labios de Clarence con la yema de los dedos. Clarence toma esos dedos en su boca y Hazan deja escapar un gemido.

Aunque eso no parece que vaya a detener al nigromante. Un gemido no basta. Quiere más. Mucho más. Por eso ataca el cuello del más joven, y desciende por él, dibujando con la lengua un camino que une la barbilla con la nuez y el hueco entre las clavículas. Mientras, desliza la mano buena por el cuerpo de Hazan, hasta alcanzar sus calzas, que desata y hace descender por sus piernas, arrancándolas junto a las botas.

El chico cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, embriagado por las sensaciones que despierta la boca de Clarence sobre su pecho y su mano desnudándolo. Se agarra con más fuerza los hombros de su amado y jadea.

—No cierres los ojos —le pide Clarence.

Y Hazan los abre.

Se miran unos instantes, antes de que Hazan se incorpore y vuelva a cambiar las tornas, porque también quiere demostrarle cuanto lo quiere, y provocarle los mismos jadeos que él deja escapar le parece la mejor forma de hacerlo. Vuelve a estar encima y desciende por el cuerpo de Clarence, recorriéndolo por encima de la túnica y haciéndolo suspirar al hacerlo.

Hasta llegar al borde inferior. Empuja la túnica hacia arriba y la arremanga en su cintura. Pero no se la quita. Sólo abre un camino para alcanzar sus calzas y hacer con ellas lo mismo que ha hecho él con las suyas, momentos antes.

Ahora las dos prendas y los dos pares de botas son un montón de tela enredada sobre las hojas; lo mismo que ellos dos.

Nervioso, pero sediento, Hazan contempla por un momento la desnudez de su pareja frente a él. Y aunque no se da cuenta, porque no puede verse a sí mismo, Clarence sí lo hace: su aura brilla a su alrededor, extasiada en un calidoscopio de amor, deseo y placer, y el dorado que la envuelve se extiende con tanta ansia hacia el propio Clarence que parece que quiera meterse dentro de él.

El nigromante no quiere apartar los ojos de ese espectáculo, pero termina cerrándolos con un gemido al sentir la calidez de los labios de Hazan sobre él.

—¿Quién… Quién te ha enseñado estas cosas… aprendiz? —jadea, intentando mostrarse socarrón, aunque el place le hace perder el mundo de vista por momentos.

Hazan se detiene un momento. Y aunque Clarence no lo ve, porque sigue con los ojos cerrados, está seguro de que se ha puesto aún más rojo que de normal.

—He tenido un buen maestro… —titubea.

Para momentos después retomar lo que estaba haciendo.

Y Clarence gime, llevando la mano derecha a los cabellos de Hazan, hundiendo los dedos entre ellos, acariciándolos, tirando de ellos, mientras siente como la lengua del muchacho lo recorre y sus manos lo acarician por todas partes al mismo tiempo.

Pero la razón le gana la partida a la locura y esa misma mano que lo apremia a seguir acaba por detenerlo.

Hazan levanta la mirada, sin saber qué ocurre.

—Ven aquí —le dice Clarence—. Siéntate sobre mí.

Dudoso, hace lo que le piden.

Sus desnudeces se encuentran y Clarence siente como Hazan se estremece. Le coge una mano, que ha apoyado sobre su abdomen, y la conduce hasta ese encuentro. Le indica que lo rodee y él hace lo mismo con su derecha, sobre la de su antiguo aprendiz.

Y la mueve.

Y la de Hazan se mueve con ella.

Se miran. Con cada nuevo movimiento, se les escapa un jadeo. Y ese jadeo se convierte en gemido. A medida que sus rostros se llenan de sudor y sus respiraciones dejan de seguir un curso normal, el placer se vuelve más y más intenso.

—Clarence… —susurra Hazan, cuyas caderas han adquirido vida propia, acompañando el de sus manos.

—¿Qué ocurre, aprendiz?

Pero el muchacho no responde. En vez de eso, se echa hacia delante y pega su boca a la de él, mientras gime más fuerte, mientras su mano libre se agarra al cuello de Clarence y en un acto desesperado intenta acercarlo un poco más a él, aunque eso ya sea prácticamente imposible.

El beso sigue aún un poco más, a pesar de que ha perdido todas las fuerzas. Hasta que Clarence las pierde con él. Y se dejan envolver por el sopor. El más joven apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho del nigromante, que a su vez lo besa con ternura en la frente y lo rodea con la izquierda, para que de ese modo no pueda irse a ninguna parte.

—Ojalá quedarnos así para siempre… —susurra Hazan, cuando ha recuperado la voz, sin moverse.

—Bueno, todavía faltan muchas horas hasta la cena. Quizás no sea un para siempre, pero será un buen comienzo.


End file.
